marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (Doppelganger) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Doppelganger | Aliases = Spider-Man, Mindless One | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Spider-Man (creative basis); Anthropomorpho, Magus (creators) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 5" | Height2 = (formerly, currently unknown) | Weight = 230 lbs | Weight2 = (formerly, currently unknown) | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, four extra arms, three digits (two fingers and a thumb) on each hand. Formerly, lower limbs severed. | Citizenship = Manifestations | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Predator; former agent of the Magus | Education = | Origin = Living fractal in monstrous form of Spider-Man | PlaceOfBirth = Overspace | Creators = Jim Starlin; Ron Lim | First = Infinity War Vol 1 1 | Quotation = M-Mother... | Speaker = Doppelganger | QuoteSource = Carnage Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Doppelganger was an evil, near-mindless duplicate of Spider-Man that was created by Magus during the battle known as the Infinity War. The six-armed creature was one of many doppelgangers created by Magus using Anthropomorpho's M-Bodies during this conflict. Although the Doppelganger was killed during the Infinity War by the Hobgoblin, he was mystically revived by the Demogoblin. When Magus was defeated by Adam Warlock at the conclusion of the Infinity War, all of the doppelgangers were destroyed except for the Spider-Doppelganger, thanks to Demogoblin's magic forming a psychic link between the Doppelganger and him. For a time, he was a 'pet' to Demogoblin, but the two went their separate ways after a fight. Doppelganger later joined up with Carnage, Shriek, Carrion, and Demogoblin during the infamous "Maximum Carnage" killing spree. In the process, Shriek became a sort of adopted mother to Doppelganger, making him even more dangerous as he followed Shriek's instructions in battle against Spider-Man. Later, when Carnage turned on Shriek, Doppelganger intervened and Carnage stabbed the Doppelganger and threw him off of a skyscraper. Doppelganger reappeared and attacked an armored car in an attempt to free Shriek. Before Spider-Man and Iron Man could intervene, he was defeated and cut in half when shot by Royal Blue. At Hall Industries, he revived and escaped with Shriek to find Cletus Kasady. After Kasady returned as Carnage, he and Shriek helped him to spread chaos in Manhattan until Iron Man and Spider-Man defeated Carnage with the help of Scorn, Carnage's new spawn. He later escaped with Cletus to Doverton, Colorado. The Doppelganger assisted Carnage in his takeover of Doverton, but it escaped after a bomb was dropped on the city. ]] Doppelganger was later shown - fully recovered - among the Spider-Army assembled to help combat Morlun and the other Inheritors. Sometime later, Doppelganger and Shriek were recruited by Carnage into the Church of the New Darkness, a cult dedicated to the worship and revival of the dark elder god Knull, and began assisting him in harvesting the codices of former symbiote hosts. After Carnage's take over of Ravencroft Institute, Doppelganger and Man-Wolf assisted Carnage in resurrecting Demogoblin using Shriek's corpse as a vessel, the ensuing entity calling herself "Demagoblin." However, Misty Knight had escaped Ravencroft, leaving Demagoblin to chase after her. After that, Deadpool arrived, unaware of what was happening, causing the cult to attack him. However, Deadpool set the asylum on fire, destroying it. Kasady and his cult returned to the Spire underneath Grand Street. After Carnage's downfall, the Doppelganger was captured by the authorities and imprisoned in the rebuilt Ravencroft. | Powers = Superhuman strength, agility, stamina, reflexes, speed, and the ability to shoot razor-sharp webbing. He had hardened talons that could tear through human tissue and he could cling to walls like Spider-Man. He was noticeably unintelligent, seemingly limited to instinct similar to a dog or a cat, although he was capable of following instructions from his 'mother' Shriek. his body was also somewhat malleable and could form different shapes, although this attribute was seen much less in the issues he appeared in just prior to his apparent death. | Abilities = | Strength = The Spider-Doppelganger was stronger than Spider-Man; the upward limit of what he could lift was somewhere under 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Carnage doppelgangers manifested from Dark Carnage's symbiote resemble Doppelganger, however, there hasn't been any established connection between them. | Trivia = | Links = *Profile at Spiderfan.org | Wikipedia = Doppelganger (comics) }} pt-br:Homem-Aranha_(Contraparte)_(Terra-616) Category:Doppelgangers Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Wallcrawling Category:Shapeshifters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Multiple Arms Category:Infinity War doppelgangers Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Knull Worshipers Category:Pets Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients